1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gemstones and more specifically it relates to a method for producing a highly refractive composite gemstone having a protective coating and other enhanced optical qualities.
2. Description of Related Art
Gemstones may be found in nature or they may be man-made, and they include but are not limited to naturally occurring rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds as well as man-made cubic zirconium and moissanite stones. Gemstones are typically cut to a desired shape and are often placed within a metal setting for use as a ring or other common pieces of jewelry.
One problem with gemstones is that they often do not have the desired optical beauty or the desired color grade. Another problem is that they can become scratched or worn over time thereby reducing their attractiveness.
In these respects, the highly refractive composite gemstones made according to the embodiments of the present invention substantially depart from conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide gemstones having substantially enhanced optical qualities and a protective coating to reduce scratching or wear on their surfaces.